


【双医BL向】一盏温凉

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 45





	【双医BL向】一盏温凉

谦和温润科室主任×清冷美人主刀医生

岱清徐×翎盏

——————正文——————

翎盏的第一台手术，是跟着岱清徐做的。

岱清徐的最后一台手术，是翎盏跟着做的。

但凡跟医药行业沾了点边的“业内人士”都能多少都对外科医生有点了解，所谓十个外科九个“流氓”，还有一个情爱两茫茫。哪怕昨天你还是柳下惠，今天职称一聘，神外普外胸外心外儿外，反正有个外，你这个人就算是一只脚踏进了黄荤路。

外科医生都是职业流氓，每年科室里来的那几个实习生，单就成了这些常年找不到调戏对象的医生们的重点“耍流氓”对象。有时候单是口头调戏，亏能让那些研究生刚毕业的毛头小子瞬间红了脸热了耳朵。

岱清徐不一样，他曾经是市立医院普外第一把刀，明明是外科医生，但是常常在摘下浅蓝色的口罩那一瞬间，回头看你一眼，眉眼带笑地跟一众医护人员说一句“辛苦各位了”的时候，谦谦如玉的模样却是内科医生才能拥有的绅士气质。

他坐在典雅质朴的主任办公室里，一台电脑旁边放着一个水杯，一盆翎盏亲自种的小盆景，桌摆的照片是翎盏第一年来外科的时候拍的照片，彼时的翎盏心高气傲如野孔雀，凭着高学历海归的身份和履历表上一页A4纸写不下的科研报告。

照片里的翎盏，眉眼清冷，睥睨一切。一个浑身散发着淡淡冷漠气息的翎盏背光而站。他低着头，碎碎的刘海盖下来，遮住了秀眉。凛冽桀骜的眼神，细细长长的单凤眼，高挺的鼻梁下是两瓣噙着骄傲的薄唇。

翎盏留着齐肩的中长发，层次分明的挂在耳后，跟着走路带起的风，衣和发都飘飘逸逸，不扎不束, 微微飘拂，他的肌肤上隐隐有光泽流动，眼睛里闪动着琉璃的光芒，容貌如画。松松垮垮的白大褂罩在他身上，此刻便是天使下凡，也绝对不会比他更美。

三十二岁的岱清徐，从病房里出来，迎面看到了这样一个浑身透着清冷的——美人。

岱清徐从记忆里翻了翻，恍惚间才记起来今天有个来科里实习的年轻博士，刚从美国回来。虽然是实习，但副院叮嘱他好几次了，是个高知人才要重点培养的那种。

但是等岱清徐回过神来的时候，盯着手机屏幕上不知道什么时候拍下来的照片，竟然一时间有些自嘲，多少年了，春心动了这一回。

翎盏其实看见了病房门口的岱清徐偷偷拍下了这张照片，默不作声的睨了一眼他然后语气沉静的打招呼:“您好，我是翎盏，来跟您报道。”

岱清徐不藏着掖着，举了举手机屏幕里刚刚拍到的照片，右手接握住翎盏伸过来的手，轻轻一握然后说:“你好，美人。”

翎盏的手跟着颤了一下，默不作声的收了回来，清了清嗓子:“岱医生，我叫翎盏。”

岱清徐回答:“好的，翎盏美人。”

岱清徐往下一个病房里走，叫翎盏跟着走一圈以后再回办公室做相关手续。翎盏刚要拒绝，就听岱清徐一边笑着翻开一本病历，头也不抬道:“整个一外基本都是我说了算，来之前打听过了么。”

翎盏插在白大褂口袋里的手指紧了紧，没吱声，显然是对有所耳闻，外科本就是手术打天下的工作性质，岱清徐作为整个市立医院的第一把刀，自然是有绝对的话语权。

只不过翎盏没想到的是，这种话语权不单单是在医学领域和病案分析上，也不止是在手术台上开合缝线的决策上，而是要到科室里的大事小事，包括——

岱清徐用钢笔挑了挑他垂落在肩头的茶褐色长发，不容置喙:“剪了。”

甚至还有当时的翎盏没有料到的以后岱清徐还要彻彻底底的侵占他的生活，侵略他的一切。

这张照片跟着岱清徐过了三年了，如今一外第一把刀的位置，是人人见了都要退之三尺的翎医生，岱清徐低头看一眼自己的右手，掌纹清晰之间仿佛蕴酿着万千的思绪，无奈的露出一丝苦笑。

敲门声响起，岱清徐把视线收回来，清了清嗓子道：“请进。”

一个挂着实习生牌子的小医生面露难色地推开门，欲言又止，止言又欲。岱清徐瞬间皱眉，觉得自己太阳穴不由自主地跳起来，抬了眼睑一挑眉叹了口气：“翎医生又跟人吵起来了？”

实习生闻言拼命摇头，“不不不，不是吵起来了。”

岱清徐一听，扣上钢笔站起身来，行色匆忙抓起椅背上的白大褂儿边走边往身上套，“那是打起来了？几床的病人，我去看看！”

实习生一着急话更说不清楚，只能随着岱清徐往医生办公室里走，结果没开门的时候，一室的低气压扑面而来，另外一个主刀现在应该还在手术室里，整个办公室里就数翎盏现在是大医师，剩下几个不是实习生就是病例科调上来的几个坐办公室的，单就惯着翎盏拎着一本一本的病历单发脾气。

其实自从岱清徐坐了科室主任的位置，一外的日子就不是很好过。翎盏脾气不好，这谁都知道，只不过从前跟着岱清徐的时候，不管翎医生周遭是冰霜还是冷雪，总归能被岱清徐身上那股子温润化开了，时间久了，竟然对两个人站在一块那种默契的气场渐渐适应了。

一年多前，岱清徐脱下了隔离服，收拾了桌子上不多的文件夹和一只用了很多年的钢笔——一支在上千台手术方案上面签下“岱清徐”这个主刀医生名字的钢笔——离开了办公室，自此以后，岱清徐再未上过手术台，而翎盏似乎脾气更差了。

方才一位刚刚入院两天的病患，去护士站缠着要看病历整理，手术方案都还没来得及定下来，护士站自然没有整理出来，患者闹到了医生办公室，正巧撞上了翎盏，上来就要求“每天检查病历完成情况并签字，否则就封病历。”

翎盏刚刚放下手术刀不到一个小时，下午还有排班，撩起眼睑来瞪了患者一眼，强忍着想骂人的冲动指着柜子里摞起来有两米高的铁文件夹：“签了这些，手术台你来上吗？”然后就关上门把人堵在办公室外面，眼力见儿好一点的几个护士连劝带哄的把病人带回去。

人走了以后，旁边的实习生壮着胆子上来劝：“翎医生消消气，别跟病人们一般见识了，都是只看得懂死规矩的人，他们哪懂外科这种特殊情况……”

金属文件夹“啪”一声清清脆脆仍在桌子上，打断了他的话，“所以呢？”翎盏从柜子里又抽出来一个，随便翻了两页扔在另一个人桌子上，又是震天响的一声，震的正在对着电脑核对术后安排的医生愣愣的站起来，屏气敛息地接着翎盏的脾气。

翎盏提了一口气准备砸第三个病历本的时候，门开了。翎盏见了来人，有些不耐烦地皱了皱眉头，然后把手里的文件夹扔到了自己桌上，背着岱清徐坐下来。

一办公室的人都朝岱清徐点了点头，异口同声喊了声“主任，您来了。”

岱清徐给众人露了个温和的笑稍微安抚了一下之后摆手示意他们该做什么做什么，刚被翎盏施威的实习生小心谨慎地问：“岱主任……那，那我们的病历——”

岱清徐拍拍年轻人的肩膀：“不用改，就按外科的一贯方式来，把各台手术的班排好了，该上二助的绝对不能只上一助，病历做不完就先堆着，没班了再集中补，去吧。”

翎盏其实什么也没干，就干在那坐着听着岱清徐一副谦谦君子的好脾气模样善后完了以后在他身后站定，双手搭上他的肩膀稍微使了些力道打着转按摩了几下，弯下腰来在翎盏耳边悄声道：“翎医生，这么大脾气，不如去我办公室撒？”

这种带着外科医生独有的流氓气质的语气，是岱清徐从不曾在外人面前展露的，换句话说——岱清徐现在活脱脱像一个对着下属耍流氓还带着潜规则意味的科室主任。如果不是因为岱清徐容貌清朗而翎盏又太熟悉这种语气之后藏着的绝不是简简单单的去办公室聊个天那么简单，他简直就要直接把旁边的椅子轮起来砸到岱清徐的脑袋上了。

然而尽管岱清徐一副调情的模样，翎盏还是拒绝的很干脆：“没吵，没打架，不去。”

岱清徐捏了捏他的后颈，像抚摸大型毛绒动物一样轻轻揉了几下，然后骤然收紧指尖，压低了声音道：“那你是想在这么多人面前撩起你的白大褂然后脱……“

这话自然是说不完的，翎盏已经蹭一下站起身来，狠狠的瞪了一眼岱清徐然后冷着脸往主任办公室的方向去了。

岱清徐关门的时候翎盏半坐在桌子上，一条腿搭在桌边上，笔直的腿被牛仔裤修饰的十分好看，宽松的白大褂儿下摆压在臀下刚好剩下一角搭在桌沿，袖口的扣子没系松松的在手腕处折了两道，见岱清徐进来了，立刻把视线转向别的地方，故作镇静地开口:“有什么事赶紧说，晚点还有台手术。”

岱清徐解了扣子，把白外衣挂在门后的衣架上，挽起袖子来仔细地洗了手擦干净以后才慢悠悠的走到翎盏边儿上，轻飘飘的瞥了一眼他略显急躁的神情道:“我刚查了，四点半就是个阑尾手术，怎么？翎主刀现在连个三级的小手术都要提前两个小时去准备了吗？”

翎盏被堵的哑口无言，结果对方偏要顺着杆子往上爬，“既然翎主刀觉得需要的话，那请便。”

翎盏本来就是带着气的，被岱清徐这么一闹，本来能好好说话现在也不是很想和平相处了，他揪了岱清徐的衬衣领口往自己身前一拉，两个人的胸口靠在一起，砰砰的心跳撞着彼此，有力，坚定。

翎盏一双秀眉都拧到了一起，他问:“岱清徐你到底要干什么！一天八遍把我往办公室里叫，你他妈要是不想让我干了你就直说，我辞了市立医院的工作明天就能去国立！”

岱清徐被揪着衣领也不急，只是徐徐地用双手握住翎盏的细腕，隔着硬质粗糙的白色衣料，那仍然是一双体温高于常人的手，温暖，炽热。

其实他们刚在一起时也闹过不小的风波，被院方明示暗示地劝过，被高层谈过话也递过半威胁的调岗通知，也遭到过同事的背后议论和舆论非议，但那时候翎盏比任何人都坚定。

翎盏扛着病患那质疑的眼神进过消毒间，然后又把防护服脱下来扔在地上，就为了出来和手术室门口的家属说一句“非脑沟造瘘的脑外开颅，整个外科只有岱清徐医生能做，对我们是同性恋，但是你家属的命，也只有同性恋能救！”

他也在副院办公室直接把身上的白大褂儿脱了扔到办公桌上，略带粗暴的把工作牌摘下来指着医院的院标一字一句地回应：“我是名不见经传，但是翎盏这个名字这辈子都要和岱清徐写在同一个院标之下，岱清徐那双手，是市立外科最精最准的手术刀，他手里是上千条从阎王殿里抢回来的人命！副院要我走，可以，岱清徐这把刀，你区区市立，留不住他！”

那是翎盏和岱清徐认识的第三个月而已，连主刀都没做过，但不卑不亢，自信从容。

他们在一外走到今天，人人都知岱清徐和翎盏一温一凉，岱医生从头到脚都透着和风细雨，所谓“温柔敦厚，诗教也”放到岱医生身上恰如其分的衬，丝毫不逊的合，而翎盏那双狭长的美眸中，从未在人前有露过一丝示弱的目光，似傲睨万物，也似欺雪凌霜，偏又生得一副“巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮”的美貌，倒是教人生生品出了水出清芙蓉的的意韵。

芙蓉美人此刻正偏着头跟岱清徐对峙，如野兽露了獠牙一般。

岱清徐握着翎盏的双腕将他从自己的办公住上扯下来，稍稍用力把小臂反折在身后撑着桌子，欺身压到翎盏的细腰险些撑不住身子要仰倒在桌子上，但岱清徐在前一秒停下来，唇似有似无地扫过翎盏的侧脸停在耳边。

“不要带着情绪进手术室，我还要跟你说几遍，翎医生。”岱清徐单手捏着翎盏的耳唇来回抚摸，跟每次对方拒绝上床时他才使的那轻佻的逗弄毫无二致，只不过只有翎盏分得清楚，哪是调情哪是怒气。

翎盏侧了侧头躲想躲，但是倏然被用力捏紧，他越是往旁边躲耳朵上的两指夹得便更紧了几分，直到耳唇被捏红了一片，疼得要命时翎盏才肯转过头来正视岱清徐的目光：“距离下个手术还有两个小时，我会调整好。”

说完之后翎盏似乎有些撒娇一样又补了一句：“你未免有些欲加之罪了。”

“哦——”岱清徐故作恍然大悟状，然后从翎盏身上起来，替他整理了胸口处挂歪了的工作牌，漫不经心得问，“那今天早晨那台骨性开颌角，为什么让小禾做打结和缝皮？”

翎盏刚刚获得自由的双臂不由自主地一僵，有点不可思议地看岱清徐，显然没想到他一个连手术室都没进的人能从这么点小细节里猜透了他什么心思，但还是试着给自己辩驳了两句：“都是台助，打个结不应该吗？”

岱清徐敲了敲桌面反问道：“这话说的心不虚吗？”

那双骨节修长的手现在正将指关节屈起，有规律地扣着桌面上那一沓文件夹，发出沉厚的声音，伴随着岱清徐不容置疑的眼神，意思很明显

——趴下。

这是翎盏最不喜欢的岱清徐，独断专行，即便他们为此吵过无数次，但最后总是是频频败于岱清徐那冷静理智的大道理之下，也屈服于那冰冷无情的巴掌里。

翎盏略带烦躁的把头转到一边，深深的吸气呼气，双拳在大腿两侧握紧，清冷地笑了两声回到：“心不心虚都是我的事，我作为主刀医生连这点资格都没有了吗！岱主任要不要亲自进去……”

话音顿了顿，翎盏眸中的光黯淡下来，突然落了的语气里有一丝不易察觉的忐忑，又像是急着解释道：“我不是那个意思。”

岱清徐摇摇头，眼神含笑就像是看一个犯了错的孩子一般从容，但眼神里免不得染上了浓重的悲伤色彩。

“你说的对，我不能和你一起进手术室了，所以——你要是觉得今天的安排问心无愧的话，现在就可以离开，翎盏，只要你走，我绝不生气，”岱清徐在片刻之间已经调整好情绪，嘴角勾起一抹淡然，“因为我相信你。”

翎盏深吸一口气，垂眸扫了一眼岱清徐仍然搭在桌角的那只手，将炽烈滚烫的视线阖回眼眸中，喑哑地开口：“对不起。”

岱清徐上前一步，单手托住翎盏的后脑，激烈地吻住他，吻势汹汹，翎盏反抱住他，两人四唇相贴，舌尖互相纠缠，像是要完全汲取对方气味般，谁也不肯率先停下来，久违的激情，让人理智全失无法自持。

直到翎盏快要喘不过气来，岱清徐才稍稍放开一点空隙来粗重的喘息着，紧紧盯着他，被情欲催得越发高涨激动的神情毫不掩饰地在眼中反映出来，“感受到了吗翎盏，”岱清徐又喘了几声以后接着用手指擦擦翎盏的红唇接着说，“我知道你刚刚的对不起是对我说的，但是不需要。”

岱清徐说这话的时候，翎盏能清晰的感受到那微凉的手指在他的唇上缓缓滑动的动作，暧昧又略带粗暴，逼得翎盏向后退了一步，但是又被一只大手揽着腰迅速收紧到两具身体相互接触。

“是因为什么？”岱清徐接着提问，“现在能跳过关于我的问题，继续说说翎医生今天上午的所作所为了吗？”

翎盏微微皱眉有些不悦，偏过头去沉默不语，但岱清徐并没有因此放弃问话，他放开翎盏的身体转而把桌子上的一摞文件搬开，轻轻拽了一把扔在原地僵着的翎盏把人拖到桌子前面站着，有些威胁地把手放在他的背上，沉声又问了一遍:“骨性开颌角的缝合线，位置不算偏了，我不信你会把它给一个二助来当第一次打结和缝皮练习。”

“解释，”岱清徐放在翎盏背后的手顺着脊梁向下滑落，一直停在后腰处，然后开始用力，压迫性地让翎盏的上身不断下压。

外科手术的一助多也是有经验的医生了，而二助看手术类型，大手术就算排到三助都可能是经验丰富的老刀，小手术偶尔能让实习生上来拉拉勾（刀口拉开以后用拉勾钳暴露视野保持一个姿势直到手术结束）优秀的二助或许可以有一个打结的机会，但大多数还是一助和主刀来做。

显然小和这样一个刚来一外不到三个月的实习生是没有这样的资格的，何况再怎么说颌角也是在脸上，缝皮的技术也很大程度上决定了最后皮肤痕迹的走向和恢复程度，翎盏又向来有亲力亲为的习惯，像这种两三个小时的手术，一般都是从开口到缝合全程亲自做。

翎盏的胯骨正好卡在桌沿处，现在又被岱清徐大力按着腰际，想不俯身也难，他用双手撑了撑桌面，随即就被岱清徐一掌劈在手肘内侧让他顿时失了力气伏到桌子上，十分难堪地被按住了后背。

前胸接触到硬桌面的时候，因为手肘撞了一下以后又被强按下来，翎盏惊地叫了一声“啊”，现在双臂分别在两侧举过头顶，整个人都被岱清徐牢牢地压住。

虽然翎盏原也是不想反抗的，但是此刻总觉得有些脸上发热，再一想他的爱人可能又要用那种一贯大家长的语气来训斥或者教育，且是为了一个他现在根本说不出口的原因来，翎盏吸了口气，眼眶有些酸，只轻轻说了句“一会还有手术”就闭了眼睛。

岱清徐松了手，他了解翎盏，只要肯低了头就不会再反抗，哪怕是在他未曾认错的情况下，甚至连从前有几次冤打了他，翎盏都没吭声。

故而岱清徐反倒站在一旁，双手抱胸一副从容的模样，淡淡地开口:“自己把裤子脱了，白大褂儿撩开。”

翎盏深吸一口气，抬眸看岱清徐。后者只是居高临下的看他，眼神里收敛了医生一贯的那种凌厉，透着难以捉摸的暗光，平静无波澜的等着翎盏的动作。

“清徐……”翎盏脸上已经掩饰不住妥协的神色，但是岱清徐送过来一个温和的目光和语气:“亲爱的，要么解释要么脱裤子，给你三十秒，不然就出去吧。”

岱清徐静静地看着翎盏，看他起身从前面稍微动作了几下把牛仔裤拉链解开了然后松手，任浅蓝色的衣料顺着皮肤缓缓滑落到膝弯以下，最后双手停在腰际工作服上，攥着粗糙的纤维布料迟迟没有动作。

他把头偏到一边，迅速解开了两颗扣子，顺手想把白大褂儿脱下来，岱清徐一手搭在他肩膀上把已经掉下来的衣领收回去，“穿好，它得让你记得你是个医生，翎盏。”

白大褂儿垂到膝弯处，从岱清徐的角度看过去，几乎只能看到一寸露在外面的小腿肚。

翎盏低下眉眼，长长的吐了一口气，缓缓趴在桌子上，伸手在身后许久，仍然没有勇气把那一层布掀开，久到他呼吸时竟然觉得鼻子堵得慌，只能通过口腔来获取氧气。

岱清徐就那么静静的站着，听着翎盏呼吸的声音从沉重变得颤抖，看着翎盏的眼眶一点点被红色侵占，看着他那双指节修长分明的手紧紧的攥着白大褂死死地不肯挪动半寸，最后一松手，把双臂收回桌边上，求饶一样开口道:“清徐，我做不到。”

翎盏的话音刚落就被岱清徐急促的一巴掌接住，“啪”的一声脆响在寂静的办公室里响起，翎盏倒是没有多疼但是经不住声音太大，他一时间愣在当场，一时间竟然不知道应该是羞还是疼，一丝绯红的颜色顺着耳后爬上了脸颊。

即便这样的场景在这三年来，曾多次在这个办公室或者在他们的卧室里出现，翎盏仍然不能适应岱清徐这样不容置喙的用巴掌讲道理的方式。

他曾试图过反抗，最后的结果是被岱清徐绑在床上，前前后后浑身上下每一寸皮肤都被皮带染红了，最后用喑哑不成音节的声音保证:岱清徐，我认错了，不论爱人还是医生，我都认了。

从那一天起，翎盏曾经骄傲飘逸又桀骜不驯的自尊，破碎成千万片，散落一地。

“这颗高傲而冷酷的心灵第一次受到热烈的感情的裹挟。但是，这预热烈的感情虽然制服了骄傲，却仍旧终于骄傲的种种畏惧。” （*）

于是一言不发的翎盏不躲不闪的任由岱清徐按着他的细腰让臀部高高的翘起，任凭身后那只平日里总是不冷不淡温温凉凉的手一下一下的往自己身上肆意妄为。

岱清徐的身体几乎是侧站在翎盏身旁，只要稍微一抬手就能让翎盏臀上耷下来的薄薄的一层白大褂儿掀开，但偏偏就要隔着这一层布料，厉声厉色地道:“现在知道做不到？是不是仗着一会有手术偏跟我在这儿犯倔脾气！”

数十下掌风凌厉的落下去，翎盏的额头冒出一层细腻的汗，双腿绷直，只用气音轻轻哼出一句“不是”然后就闭上眼睛专心忍痛，绝不肯再出一声响动。

岱清徐的手劲翎盏最清楚不过，能在百十下之间就逼得他无处可逃，如果岱清徐下了很狠手那此刻的疼痛应如同覆潮迅速侵蚀着他的理智和身体，但是没有。

身后的巴掌虽然不停歇的携着风专注的往身体同一个部位上落，但在翎盏后知后觉的感觉到痛感之时才发觉，不过是一顿不痛不痒的羞辱。

这完全不是岱清徐平日里钢铁一样坚硬的巴掌风格，声音大于疼痛，翎盏意识到这一点的时候突然烧红了脸，闷头把脸埋进双臂之间十分艰难的叫了一声岱清徐的名字，岱清徐应声停手，等着他的下文，但是翎盏只稍稍动了动双脚，深深的吸了一口气。

岱清徐轻轻笑了声，拖过旁边的椅子，懒洋洋地坐下来，抽了旁边的一个文件卷成细筒状，有意无意的在翎盏双腿之间来回挑着白大褂儿，岱清徐总能在不合时宜的时候创造出他们之间这种说不清的惬意氛围，仿佛办公室里有醇香的咖啡和悠扬的乐声。

每挑动一下就能扫过淡淡的一阵风顺着翎盏的长腿袭入空空如也的下半身，最后丝丝袅袅地化成岱清徐唇角的坏笑和翎盏耳后烧起来的红晕，从岱清徐的角度能轻而易举的看到翎盏紧闭的双眼上颤动的睫毛。

“睁眼，看着我。”语气温柔但却让人觉得阴风阵阵。

就连在床上都一向咬牙不出声的爱人，几乎只有在逼近高潮迭起时才会忍不住从唇齿之间泄出几声难耐的呻吟，如今却被几个不痛不痒的巴掌羞到开了口，是岱清徐太了解他，也是岱清徐最是狠心，总能往翎盏最软的点戳过去，比如让他在办公室里自己脱了裤子自己趴到桌子上，比如让他自己把职业装从臀上撩开，再比如现在要听他亲口说一声那因为他存了心思的不大不小的错处。

就因岱清徐清清楚楚的知道，如果开门就把翎盏按下来劈头盖脸的用皮带抽一顿，那么哪怕是把白皙的皮肤印上黑紫色的痕迹，哪怕是硬生生敲断了这一双腿，翎盏也不会因为疼而吭一声，更不会在武力之下服软

——他还是当年那个傲睨自若的外科天才，不肯低头不肯认输。

“咚咚咚”的敲门声突然打破了两人之间的对视，翎盏慌忙之间要站起来，却被岱清徐制止，厚重的一掌隔着工作服拍上他的臀，“趴着别动，我去。”

翎盏在办公室几咬着下唇大气都不敢出，闭眼想把门口那道声音也隔绝出自己的世界，但小和那清晰的声音还是一字不落的传进翎盏耳朵里，虽然压低了声音，但翎盏听得清清楚楚。

“岱主任，我来给翎医生送一会儿的手术确认签字，那个……就四点半，您……”

这是小和在明里暗里地替他们圆场，翎盏很多次从岱清徐这里红着眼圈摔门而出也不是什么多大的秘密，只是科室里众多人只当是门内一场声嘶力竭的争吵，却不曾知晓，门内是那个清高得不得了的一外第一主刀，满眼湿气地趴在桌边被爱人用巴掌打红了屁股。

“知道了，谢谢。”

这是岱清徐那一贯如春风沐暖阳一般标准的笑意和舒缓语气，一外科人人都说岱医生做主刀的时候，他说“能做”就一定能做，到如今翎盏成了翎一刀，岱清徐依然是一外的一根定海神针，就因为无人敢在翎盏浑身阴沉沉的氛围之下喘一口大气，岱清徐轻轻用指关节在办公桌上扣两声就能让翎医生敛了脾气，安安静静的垂下眉眼。

关门声之后，岱清徐把手里的文件放到翎盏面前，拉着他一只胳膊把人扶起来，捧过他的脸送上一个缠绵温柔的深吻，然后停在他的耳边，仍旧一脸温和亲切的笑容：“是因为今天上午那位病人曾往我办公室送了一束花，对吗？”

被一语戳中心思的翎盏推开岱清徐的脸，稍有怒气地提了语气：“你明明什么都知道！非要这样戏耍我！”

岱清徐故作恍然大悟状“哦”了一声，然后从翎盏身前的衣缝中把手伸进去一直顺着腰际摸到了身后，两指夹了一块儿软肉在指尖来回碾着，也不使力气，就只是能挑起刚刚因为巴掌覆上一层薄薄的肿痕而带着的余韵，微痛微麻，倒是挑逗更多一点。

“你因为吃醋，所以对一位女士病人的颌骨缝合如此不上心，故意让没有实战经验的小和来做，倒是我屈打了翎医生了？”

翎盏被噎得说不出话，只把头偏向一边默不作声地抗议。

岱清徐弯腰替他把裤子提上来，摇着头忍不住挑了嘴角，无奈的叹了口气道：“都做了上千台手术了，还是这么任性，要是让外面的人知道了，你还耍什么威风。”最后拉上拉链隔着裤子重重地拍了一下他，比刚刚所有的巴掌加起来都重，震得翎盏一时没站稳趔趄了一下磕到了桌角。

翎盏刚要发作，骤然对上了岱清徐含着笑意的眼神，但是眸中却是浓浓的沉水墨色，慑得他一句话卡在喉咙里愣是没把那声满含怒气的“岱清徐”叫出来，后者却只是淡淡地翻开桌上的文件第一页，从翎盏白大褂儿的口袋里抽出别着的钢笔拔开笔帽递给他，一抬下巴示意他赶紧签字。

行云流水，落笔如云烟，“翎盏”二字字形正倚交错，一笔一画跌宕有致，最后一横倾斜得简直要歪倒，姿态横生，但又不显得生硬突兀，反倒更见自由像极了翎盏身上无处不在的任情恣性。

钢笔严丝合缝地扣上，“咔哒”一声，岱清徐的声音跟着响起来：“你现在认个错，我就当这事儿过去了。”

正准备抬起步子走人的翎盏身子僵在原地，不由自主地接了一句：“我要是不呢。”

“你现在能走着出去是因为什么翎盏你心里清楚，机会只有一次，要不要你自己选。”岱清徐重新坐回去，整个人正好落在从玻璃窗下透进来的阳光里，衬衣的袖扣熠熠生辉，随着手腕的转动闪着时隐时现的光芒。

翎盏忍了许久终于在这一刻彻底失控，把手里的文件“啪”一声砸到桌上，愤愤不平道：“岱清徐！你有病是吧！一个十厘米不到的缝合，就算小和她是手断了，缝歪了，也不会影响到皮表愈合痕迹，最多是缝合线难看点，一个多月也就没了，你就非得弄这么点小事跟我上纲上线？”

“哦对，”翎盏嗤笑着点点头，又把文件从桌子上捡起来竖在岱清徐面前，差点就要把整张纸拍到他脸上，“我为什么走着出去？因为这东西对吧！因为我一会儿还要开刀，您大人大量这会儿放过我，不然呢？”

越说越觉得岱清徐就是故意找茬，有事无事就想在办公室里折腾他一番，声音也大起来：“不然的话……呵，让我猜猜，岱主任今天是想用您身上那条昂贵的意大利皮带把我再打到哭着求您，还是直接把我扔到车里又不许穿这个不许穿那个，再不然的话……”

翎盏突然红了眼圈，鼻子一酸收了手里的东西，安安静静地往门口走，开了门才轻轻撂下一句：“再不然的话，是不是还要把我拉到医生办公室里听你训话。”

关门的动作又小又轻，简直是无声无息的离开。门外的翎盏深吸口气，把突然泛酸的热泪憋了回去，靠在墙面上平息了两分钟之后才将神色恢复如常，又是一副风轻云淡的模样往更衣室去准备之后的工作。

办公室里的岱清徐抬起手，阳光从五指之间穿过，肆意徜徉的落在零散的文件上，一双完美无瑕的手。

他轻轻拉开抽屉的最小格子，第无数次从里面拿出一把单刃手术刀，手指已经下意识摆成了执弓式的手法，脑海里翻涌而来的记忆仿佛顺着刀柄掀开波涛骇浪，直直地打在指尖和手腕上，无形的力量在让岱清徐的右手颤抖。

如果不仔细看，这样轻微的颤抖几乎不可见也不影响任何正常的生活，只不过这样细微的颤抖已经足够让他没有再拿起手术刀的资格了。

半年了。

半年前，岱清徐和许医生两个主治在做一台很复杂的腹主动脉，翎盏站一助的位置。这个病人之前做过两边髂动脉的支架，动脉硬化的非常厉害，本来预定的择期手术就是一整天一台手术。

那时市立只有两个有会诊资格的主治，一个岱清徐高年资七年外科，另一个许穆低年资第二年正式训练，两个都洗手在台上。

10点，在手术室桌上的岱清徐的手机响了，巡回护士接起电话，是急诊的一个住院医生，说有个怀疑坏死性筋膜炎，要求会诊。岱清徐不耐烦的说，坏死性筋膜炎叫整形外科，乱叫什么会诊。（**）

11点，左肾静脉出了点血，三个人在一汪血池里忙成一团找出血点，许穆的手机响了，是急诊的主治，说同一个病人，要求血管外科会诊

岱清徐正焦头烂额，脾气一上来，对着拿着手机的巡回护士说，我们在台上紧要关头，有什么事情等会儿再烦！

12点，岱清徐和许穆两个人在动脉硬化得如石头一般坚硬的髂动脉上吻合着人工血管，步步维艰。电话又响了，这次是急诊的主任，他极其有礼貌在功放的电话中说我们急诊有个56岁的男士下肢有快速扩散的脓肿，怀疑是坏死性筋膜炎，静脉美罗培南已经用上去了，请求快一点。

下午1点，髂动脉远端吻合口一直在出血，一向沉稳净顺的岱清徐已经在开始爆粗，电话又响了，又是急诊主治，岱清徐对翎盏说，你洗手下去吧，去急诊看看病人，回来报告。

翎盏洗手下台，奔去急诊。一到急诊，翎盏问怀疑坏死性筋膜炎的病人在哪里，护士说一号复苏港——已经进复苏港了，情况不妙。

心率一百多，血压100/60, 上着四路静脉通路用着抗生素和补着液，不过还算神志清晰，GCS15，静脉血气pH7.19，乳酸4。

翎盏深吸一口气，他没有把握，除了岱清徐谁也不敢在现在掷地有声地说一句“能救”。但是情况将他逼到退无可退，只有半分钟的思考以后找到急诊主治，说“我是翎盏，一外的训练主刀医师，我们现在腹主动脉刚过最重要的部分，我现在回去汇报，如果整形三点前出不了手术室，这个病人我收了。”

然后给麻醉总值班打电话，只说了一句话：坏死性筋膜炎，感染性休克，需要马上截肢，立即麻醉会诊。

回到1号复苏港，翎盏拉开帘子，一圈医生都被眼前的一幕惊呆了，短短两个小时，病人已经感染性休克失去意识了，气管已经插管上了呼吸机，心率160多，已经上了去甲肾上腺素20，更可怕的是一幕则是那扩散的脓肿——已经到了腰——并扩散到了另一边的腿上。

一群医生都没有说话，翎盏拿出电话拨通了电话，对电话那端的岱清徐只说了一句话——We are fucked. 接着叫人送病人上楼，他去和家属谈预后。

到达手术室，岱清徐和主任已经在手术室了，加上麻醉主任和主治，所有人看到后都沉默了。

一阵尴尬的沉默之后，麻醉主任问岱清徐，做吗？

岱清徐长叹一声……给家人留个全尸吧。

穿好手术衣正在戴手套的翎盏停了下来，所有人都停了下来。

大概只有一秒钟的停顿后，翎盏继续手上的动作，从容不迫的带好了手套，从消毒托盘里挑出切片刀柄，麻利的装上了刀片，像是没听到岱清徐说的话一样，径直走向手术台，跟麻醉主任示意:“准备麻醉，我来做。”

岱清徐扣住他的手，力大无比，用一种从来没有的沉静的声音一字一句的跟他说，“翎盏，冷静一点。你是医生，不是还魂的神仙！”

翎盏费力地想挣开岱清徐的钳制但是无果，最后疯一样的转身冲岱清徐吼:“人命没有二选一这个道理！你救了一个为什么就要放弃这个！我不是神仙，但我不能放弃他！”

隔着厚厚的口罩和无菌帽，只露出一双坚定的双眸，翎盏脸上的每一个五官都像是精雕细琢，特别是此刻浓密的眉毛叛逆地稍稍向上扬起，长而微卷的睫毛下，幽暗深邃的冰眸子，显得狂野不拘，但满是希冀与不舍。

岱清徐从正面给了他一个浅浅的拥抱，带着消毒水的味道，像是安抚受伤的野兽一样抚着他的后背，“如果我们决定继续做手术，病人面临的是双侧截肢，以及胸部以下凌迟般的彻底切开清创，还要和不断扩散的感染竞速，移除坏死组织，不但病人几乎不可能生还，对于家属来说也是可怕的酷刑。翎盏，这次的手术放弃书，我来签字。”

病人在麻醉医生的帮助下静推了一段时间的芬太尼，没有痛苦的走了。

翎盏在脱下手术衣的一瞬间，掉了两滴清泪，他看着岱清徐平静的在一纸合约上写下了“岱清徐”这三个字，那是七年来岱清徐第一次主动放弃也是翎盏跟着岱清徐无数次从鬼门关抢人的两年来第一次看见他这样失魂落魄。

是他第一次，畏惧这个无影灯下的手术台。

——那是看到死神露出獠牙的恐惧。

岱清徐安静的靠在走廊的长椅上，想起他读书时老师说过的，放弃，其实才是做主刀医生最大的一道坎儿。二十五岁的岱清徐坚定的摇头说，我永远不会放弃，老师无奈的笑了一声说希望如此。

三十五岁的岱清徐，签字那一瞬间才懂了老师的陈年教诲。

事至此，他明明通过了重重心理专家的测验，就连国内顶尖的心理辅导医师都已经断诊心理合格书上签过字了，他还是跨越不了自己的心障。人人都说他心理素质高，不动声色的穿梭在一场场惊心动魄的生死边缘，不惧不畏不退缩。但其实岱清徐从手术台上下来的原因，大概只有寥寥数位人士知情。

“骗”过了心理医生，“骗”过了科室里的其他人，甚至连自己都信以为真的事情，最后却是骗不过外科医生的这双手。

岱清徐闭眼苦笑，把手术刀原位放了回去，心想:果然还是这样——即使自己再怎么确认不在意那场手术了，一拿起手术刀的瞬间，还是会颤抖。但是再轻微的颤抖，也配不上这把世界上最锋利的刀。

他掐着时间调整好了情绪，一个三级手术翎盏最多九十分钟就可以完成，他也知道，翎盏今天的工作结束以后一定会主动再打开这扇门，即便再不愿意配合，也不希望岱清徐去医师办公室亲自叫他，这是翎盏给自己留的最后的面子。

门响动的时候，岱清徐抬手看了一眼腕表，五点十五分，除去翎盏洗手下台的时间，手术一共六十五分钟，比他预想的要稍微快一点，但是如他所想，翎盏一分钟也没有耽搁就回了岱清徐的主任办公室。

岱清徐在低头写文件，余光里瞥见推门进来的人似乎换了条裤子，搭了一条偏休闲的西裤，他也只停顿了几笔然后继续手上的工作，任凭翎盏一个人把工作的白衣脱了挂在墙上然后又兀自点了支烟在窗边拉开了一条小缝，对着冷风缓缓的吸着烟。

抽完了一根又接着续了一根，岱清徐有些不悦的皱了皱眉头但是没说什么，把手头的文件一一合上以后扣上钢笔，一转椅子对着窗，望着窗边站立的人的背影，高高瘦瘦的不见几分人情，倒是在黄昏时分显得有些许落寞。

打火机第三次响起来的时候，岱清徐清了清嗓子开口:“差不多得了，灭了。”

翎盏当真就把手指间刚燃上的红星按灭在了窗台角的玻璃烟灰缸上，默不作声的转过来看着岱清徐满脸的温情脉脉，有些不知道怎么开口一般皱了皱眉，最后还是咬上了下唇，支支吾吾的叫了一声岱清徐的名字。

岱清徐正等着他开口呢，一挑眉问道:“嗯？”

翎盏抽了两根烟才攒起来的气儿顿时泄了一半，他太不喜欢和岱清徐这样对峙，因为他太过冷静也太过强硬，即便一个字也不说就能让人清清楚楚明明白白的知道，这件事，没有商量的余地。

上午那台手术，其实怎么算都是他动了歪心思，但是再一盘，其实又什么问题都没有，关键就在于翎盏什么说，他现在明明就可以矢口否认，只要咬定了那道缝合，就是给实习生当练习，那这场手术干干净净从头到尾。

腹稿打了一千遍，翎盏一个字也说不出来。

岱清徐声音变得磁性:“认了？”剑眉微微上扬着，黝黑深邃的瞳眸目光灼灼，一股浑然天成的危险气息自斯文的表相下隐隐透出，魄力逼人。

“我一直也没否认，”翎盏肯定道。

岱清徐温和的笑容如常，一推身后的椅子站起来，动作太过突然惊得翎盏下意识后退了一步，警觉的看向他，喉结滚了两下咽了口水。

岱清徐朝他伸手:“腰带给我。”

翎盏盯着他一会，渐渐的唇边浮现出一抹诡谲的笑痕，声音沉静无波:“岱清徐，你一定要这样对我吗。”

岱清徐上前几步，在翎盏面前站定后，干脆主动开始解恋人的皮带扣，“亲爱的，跟我卖惨是没用的，你不是最了解吗？”

被戳中心思的翎盏微微偏头，眼神里止不住的闪躲，飘忽着不敢看岱清徐，在口腔里咬了咬唇舌，忍不住在心里骂自己:不就是打几下，有什么忍不了的，偏要跟他逞口舌之争。

于是翎盏乖乖地跟着岱清徐半跪在旁边的小沙发里，裤子堆在膝弯处有些许硌得慌，但现在的翎盏显然满脑子都是羞耻，三十岁的人了，还是摆脱不了岱清徐如此专制蛮横的“教育”。

岱清徐把金属扣仔细地缠在手心里捏紧，防止自己拿不稳脱手而出砸到翎盏——毕竟从前在气头上的时候有过如此意外——然后在空气里抖了抖对折后大约一尺多长的皮带。

古朴典韵的深棕色精致的磨成了暗纹哑光的纹路，这还是岱清徐亲自挑出来的。翎盏一直拒绝佩戴的原因是嫌它的花纹太过繁琐，尤其是腰带扣的位置还镶了几颗碎钻，虽然不明显但偶尔依然能映出来几点星光。但岱清徐在穿衣镜前从身后搂着他说，再好看的纹路，也不及翎医生的万分之一美，玉带矜装，得配美人。

岱清徐莞尔:“故意换了这个？嗯？”然后毫不留情唰一下往翎盏身后招呼，如愿以偿的听到了恋爱压抑着哼了一声，整个身体都绷起来了。

“后悔吗？特意换了这个来，结果没捞着个念旧情反倒把自己搭进去了。”岱清徐一边说一边扬手又落了一记，随意又轻浮，明明是厚厚的皮带却甩出了鞭子的随性，但皮肤上渐渐浮起的肿痕昭示着赤裸裸的“不随意”。

翎盏捏紧了沙发背，“撕啦撕拉”地倒抽着冷气儿，还分出了一半的意志力来控制着身体不动，小腿上的肌肉都崩成了一条线了，也硬生生的不肯挪动半寸。

他有多怕疼，岱清徐是知道的。最初岱清徐动武的那几次，随便几下就能逼得人浑身颤抖，就连听见工具划破空气的声音都能让他闭上眼睛生理性瑟缩起来，他一开始以为不过是翎盏身子娇贵不愿意被碰，后来才是渐渐知道，那是实打实的怕疼怕到了极点。

同样，翎盏有多要面子，岱清徐也是知道的。换句话说，既不能抗，又不愿意叫。即便是疼极了也只是像现在这样摆出一副受尽了委屈的模样，紧咬着下唇，跪的挺直。

岱清徐见惯了他这样硬要跟他挺到底的样子，一时间竟有些恼火，他的恋人，在他面前无论大错小错从不肯低头，软硬不吃。他手攥了攥握着的金属扣，加了几分力道朝臀峰上肿痕最明显的位置劈了下去。

翎盏疼得一仰头，难耐的痛呼声从嗓子里挤出来，被紧紧咬着的玉齿堵在了嘴里，只留下几声破碎的闷哼声，岱清徐按着他的腰，又快又准地在同一个位置补了五下，直逼得翎盏身体不断前倾，整个人都贴到了沙发背上，躲无可躲。

皮带停下来的时候，翎盏大口喘了两声，摇了摇头把渗到眼角的泪逼了回去，一边呼吸一边质问岱清徐:“你到底……要、要什么时候才能放下这件事。”

岱清徐垂下眼帘来看了一眼翎盏白皙的皮肤上横亘着两道被皮带反复叠加肿起来变成深红色的痕迹，充血得厉害，他许久都没有这样下狠手打过他了。

翎盏缓了一口气，稍微动了动膝盖又恢复了最初跪过来的位置，一开口带着浓浓的鼻音:“我知道你为什么越来越在意手术室里不掺杂私人感情，你怕有一天我真的因为这个出了事，毕竟生死大事人命关天，现在的我就是当初的你，自负又骄傲，不是吗？”

深秋的夜，来的不紧不慢，恰如其分的在这一刻黄昏落尽，窗外墨色淋漓的铺进来，没了光影波澜和金色阳光，浸透了凉意的夜色，从无边的深处悄悄笼罩在两个人身上，显得愈发幽静深邃。

岱清徐一向波澜不惊的情绪仿佛被撕开了一道裂痕，语速也不想平时一样四平八稳，略显急躁的往翎盏后臀上压了一记后，把皮带松松垮垮的贴在他大腿上。

“还有什么招数，都使出来，看看我今天能不能心软。”

翎盏倒抽了一口气准备反驳他，结果被狠厉的一下砸到臀腿上，毫无防备的往旁边躲了半尺距离坐到沙发上，愣是喘了好几口气才缓过来，回过神以后惊觉自己现在的狼狈姿态，不管是马上跪起来还是继续这样坐着，怎么着都有点丢人，尤其是刚刚没忍住，双手正垫在小腿和臀之间，有一下没一下的捏着被打的部位。

就算是往日里岱清徐真带着火气朝翎盏动手的时候，也甚少用强制的手段来控制他的姿势，这一部分归因于岱清徐觉得如果不是自愿的条件下那么所有的一切都是无意义的虐打，另一部分则是因为翎盏总是抹不开面子挣扎，多数时候都静静的保持姿势。

于是岱清徐不动手，翎盏也没有再起身，两个人就在沉默。翎盏的眼神落在岱清徐手里的皮带上，不自觉又红了眼眶，一次又一次，他都是妥协在岱清徐手里的皮带下，鼻子一酸竟然蓄满了一眶泪水。

“岱清徐……你到底是人不是啊！”压抑了许久的翎盏最后带着哭腔喊了出来，吸了吸鼻子扭头转到一边去不想让岱清徐看到他满脸泪痕的样子，但是这句话一说完仿佛就像开了翎盏心里的开关，无数个委屈的念头顺着心头爬上了脑海，在本就隐忍许久的情绪里翻江倒海。

一时间竟然抑制不住打了两个无声的哭嗝，眼泪明明没掉几滴，偏偏是平息不下情绪来，一边夹着一顿一顿的气息出声控诉，“这半年里，我胆战心惊，别说我跟哪个病人起冲突，就算是在办公室里训个实习生，你都要过问，盘问我几点手术几点下台，我……”

翎盏几乎哽咽到说不下去，抽了抽鼻子劈手从岱清徐手里夺过来那条皮带，理了理情绪才继续刚才的话，“你的手，就他妈是用来打我的吗！”

“砰”一声腰带落地，翎盏把它狠狠的砸到了地板上。

岱清徐一直安静的听着翎盏哭，也听着他愤怒的声音，从一开始略显委屈的声音到现在声调稍高的哭喊，他几乎不曾见到这样失态的翎盏，即便是从前被打到求饶时也只是象征性的几句话和生理性的眼泪。

除此之外，翎盏永远都是清冷平淡的模样，高兴了抬眸瞥一眼恋人，不高兴了表示岱清徐把人衣服扒光了翎盏也不肯主动索要一个吻。

翎盏仰头盯着他，眉头紧皱的样子竟然生出了美人含愁的滋味，平时如黑耀般的黑瞳周围染上了几层红晕，一直渐渐爬到了眼角，氤氲着一片水汽沾湿了卷翘起来的睫毛，偶有浓密的几根软睫上挂着灵动的一滴水珠。

岱清徐无数次夸过他，凭色可乱人心智。

现在这张脸上满满的写着倔强和委屈，直直的盯着岱清徐要说法，气都没喘匀了。岱清徐正斟酌许久准备开口，翎盏突然起身抱住了他，用力之大几乎令岱清徐窒息。

“感觉到了吗，我他妈的爱你，岱清徐！能不能别再跟我计较那些小事了！”

岱清徐迟迟地伸出双臂来紧紧的接着翎盏几乎整个倾倒在他胸口的身体，提了几口气才吐出几个字来:“我只是不希望你，因为任何差池，丢了手里刀。”

然后像是自言自语一般呢喃:是我错了么。

翎盏贴向他性感的薄唇轻吐，“你没错，但是你该信我，”炽烈的舌尖随之探入其中，直扫那柔软的口腔内壁，最后挑逗着湿热滑腻的舌，相缠而上。

岱清徐给予他最温柔也最绵长的回应，然后任由翎盏退出来趴在他的肩头，缓缓道:“今天上午的事，是我错了。我不该因为那位女士企图给你送一把晚秋波就这样对她的缝合不上心，你打也打过了，说好的一错不二罚，你又凭什么让我回来挨这一顿。”

岱清徐刚要开口，翎盏伸出食指来抵在他的双唇上，“听我说完。”

“你怕，你怕长此以往我真的对手术不上心，因为——无数的主刀医生都毁在了意外，你怕我跟你一样有一天光芒尽褪，我说的哪怕是有一个字是错的，清徐，你可以继续打我。”

岱清徐闭了闭眼睛没说话，翎盏继续:“但是，他人都道我薄情，你岱清徐总该知道，薄情的究竟是谁。躺在手术台上的是人命，我洗手上台的时候考虑的只有这一件事而已，何况……我现在是身肩两个人都荣誉，哪怕你这辈子也跨不过心里那一道坎儿，但是还有我，我就是你的手术刀。”

  
薄情的究竟是谁，岱清徐心想，总归不是翎盏，别人不明白，他确实清清楚楚的，翎盏心里分明燃着一团熊熊烈火

——翎盏是最冷酷无情的温情使者。

“岱清徐，你在不给个反应的话，”翎盏稍微用沙发撑了下身体跪直了，双手扶着岱清徐的肩膀，轻声细语地带着无尽的委屈开了口，“我就要疼死了。”

岱清徐垂头皱起眉，沉稳的嗓音带着些许悲哀的语气问道:“我真的很过分吗？”

翎盏伸手环上他的肩膀送上一个深吻，“你说呢，”然后牵着他的手往自己大腿上摩挲，“我都说到这个份儿上了，你但凡还是个男人……唔。”

话未完，就被温软的双唇堵住了嘴，灵活的舌窜进口腔，卷着他的舌头吸吮起来。

“……岱清徐，明天如果没急诊的话，我没排班。”火热的唇移到岱清徐耳边，带有挑逗意味地轻吐，“你不是一直想在办公室……”

岱清徐一扬眉，用力在他耳畔亲了下，拉开两人间的距离，表情转为严肃而认真：“不许叫停。”

翎盏微微一笑:“绝不。”

得到了恋人的准许，岱清徐突然猛力一把抱起翎盏两步跨到办公桌上，把人放在冰凉的桌面上，丝毫没犹豫地扫开了一桌的文件，伴着哗啦啦的落在地上的声音，充满欲望的舌头探索他的嘴巴及舌头，在舌尖的领军下绕着他的舌头滑行、撤退、纠缠。

情欲节节上升，岱清徐湿热的唇沿着下巴往下，舔舐着那性感的喉结处，感到紧贴的身躯徒然一阵轻颤，知道这是翎盏的敏感区，不禁更用力吸吮起来。

翎盏经不住身子一软，呼吸逐渐加重。

这声重重的粗喘倒像是催促了岱清徐，三下两下把翎盏一直挂在双腿之间的衣物剥落，急促的得分开他的膝盖，把小腿搭在自己的双臂上抱着往自己身前一拽，然后分出一只手来急匆匆地把自己的裤子往下扯了扯，巨大的硬物迫不及待地弹了出来直冲冲的就顶在翎盏的臀尖儿上。

“你一直不喜欢在办公室，我就没准备东西，你且忍忍，好不好？”岱清徐看着是好声好气地在跟翎盏商量，实际上两根手指已经顺着括约肌地褶皱滑了进去，甬道里有些许干涩，岱清徐的手指长且直，在里面向上挑着搅了几下才觉出湿热的感觉来，退出手指就扶着自己的欲望在穴口出蹭着。

他们二人因为工作原因都很忙，在一起两年多其实也没上过几次床，再者前几次岱清徐都做足了温文尔雅谦谦君子的戏份，要有多温柔就有多温柔，前戏做足到有时候翎盏难耐呻吟这叫他进来。

翎盏的身体其实根本没有经过多少开发，没有润滑的情况下还是很难扩张开，其实岱清徐用手硬挤进去的时候他已经难受的想要骂人了，但是是自己有言在先“绝不叫停”故而双手死死地捏着桌沿企图借力，一边还分出些精力来对付岱清徐。

“再难忍，还能有你下手打人的时候疼吗…别跟我假惺惺的了。”

岱清徐听着翎盏又恢复了一如往常不把人放在眼里的语气，挺腰往前送了几分，硬是借着顶端渗出来的黏液往翎盏身体里送了半截进去，然后就听翎盏张大了嘴巴无声的呻叫，面色惨白地抽了一口气，最后从牙缝里挤出来一句脏话。

岱清徐等不及了，索性一鼓作气地对准翎盏狭窄的通道一直顶到了底端，连根没入，别说是没有润滑没有充分扩张的情况下，就算是前戏做足了以后按岱清徐的大小如此动作也足够去了翎盏半条命，故此一动，翎盏再也压抑不住齿间的声音。

刚刚干了没多久的泪痕又换了个位置，从眼角细细的渗出来水痕，翎盏嘶叫一声以后，张嘴喘了两口气立马叫到“清徐、清徐！慢点……太疼了，受不了。”

岱清徐低头亲吻了翎盏笔直白嫩的大腿以作安抚，“迟早都要受的，不如来点直接的，不是你说过的…总不至于忍不住。”同时腰上的动作却没停，缓缓地抽出一点距离后再次推进到最深处，一次一次顶地翎盏失了理智也失了冷静，连哭带叫的伸手想要抓岱清徐，到是只在空中虚抓了几下后摸到了桌沿，于是又紧紧的扣上，直到指尖发白。

翎盏想骂，但是又不敢。都是男人他知道现在绝对不是挑起岱清徐怒火的好时机，那绝对最后吃亏的是自己，于是只能开始央求“你太大了，容我缓一缓吧。我真的……”

“嘶——你干什么！”

岱清徐张口含住翎盏小腹上已然勃起的坚挺开始有技巧的前后吸吮。被湿热的口腔包裹住，翎盏触电般抖了一下，仿佛高压电从下体像波一般扩散到全身，这种特殊的刺激感使翎盏情不自禁享受地仰起头大口喘气。

身体里的异物感本该依然强烈，只不过被岱清徐这样有冲击力的动作搞得所剩无几，岱清徐就在这样前后夹击的攻势下，动作越来越顺畅，一边抽动着在翎盏体内欲望一边把一只手从他的上衣衣摆里伸进去，在两颗红豆处反复揉搓。

翎盏的声音依然难耐且隐忍，但他几乎分不清疼还是爽，只觉得岱清徐不断的往他的敏感点撞去，依稀感觉到他的胯骨撞着办公桌的边缘，带着松下来的腰带撞在木料上，有规律的声音咔哒咔哒直响，把隐秘的事情转化成最直观的声音，声声传入翎盏的耳朵里。

“我…我要到了，清徐，你快一些。”翎盏现在满面都是潮红色，睫毛半湿，嘴唇因为几次三番的亲吻而变得亮晶晶的好看。

岱清徐应声加快了抽动的频率，也更加用力的撞上了翎盏本就带着些肿痕的伤臀，“亲爱的这样够快了吗。”

翎盏掺杂着性奋同时又忍无可忍的叫声连连响起，“啊——不是，不是快点，你慢点！我是让你自己快、啊……快点！”

岱清徐一挺腰身顶在翎盏的敏感点然后停在他体内不动了，俯视着现在的翎盏，将他所有的表情都收纳进眼底，“到底是要快点还是慢点，翎医生的要求……也太难了吧，一会要快点，一会又要慢点。”

说快点的时候岱清徐就抽身律动几下，说慢点的时候就一顶到最深处然后不轻不重的扫着，深处的时候翎盏泪珠连连，几乎就要当即射出来了，但偏偏岱清徐撩人一样又停下来。

翎盏知道岱清徐是故意在折磨自己不让他到最高点，水声和自己细细的喘息本就已经足够羞耻，但是岱清徐偏想听他求饶听他哭着喊着叫出来。

“求求你了…清徐、放过我吧。”

岱清徐和着他的声音又撞了几下，翎盏一个没忍住“啊——”一声嘶哑出声，然后感觉岱清徐抽身更多了只肯在他穴口出小幅度的来回磨蹭问他，“求什么？放过你什么？”

“求你……让我射吧，我忍不了了。”终于放肆哭出来的翎盏，泪眼涟涟地望着岱清徐，满眼的渴求与求饶。

“我的宝贝儿，你特别棒。”岱清徐这样说着深深地往翎盏身体里撞了几下，两个人同时射出一股浓白的液体，岱清徐抽身不及时，一半留在翎盏体内一半挂在他被皮带抽红了的皮肤上，红白交错淫乱好看。

唯有这种时候，翎盏才不是外面传闻中不近七情不碰六欲的清冷主刀医生，是能放肆哭笑的岱清徐的恋人。

就连最初岱清徐在病房门口，第一次有了一个外科医生的流氓气质调戏了翎盏戏谑地称了一声“美人”，翎盏也只是冷声又强调了一遍自己的名字而已，那日岱清徐的钢笔一挑，剪了他留了好几年的中长发，褐色的短发一直持续至今。

以至于第二天翎盏顶着新换的发型从洗手间里冲了把脸出门，湿答答的刘海滴着水迎面撞上了岱清徐的时候，岱清徐一向沉着冷静的性格却没压抑住那一次的冲动，直接把人拉到墙边半圈着:“我确信，你就是我一直没遇到的氟西汀。”（***）

翎盏倒是不慌不忙，从口袋里抽出纸巾来不紧不慢地把手擦干了，反问他，“岱清徐的意思是我理解的……浮云连海岱，平野入青徐？”

岱清徐一愣，没想到对方居然忽略了他这样莽撞的冲动，反倒问起了姓名，哑然失笑道:“原本是的，不过小时候家里算命说我命里缺水，就加了三点水改‘青’作‘清’了。”

翎盏擦完了手，把纸巾塞进岱清徐白大褂里面的衬衣领口，顺手抹了两把有些明显的胸肌，漫不经心说:“盏为何意？”

岱清徐便是从那时起就知道，翎盏绝不是看起来那样冰冷不近人情，反倒在如此大小千百场手术中渐渐察觉，翎盏对于这份职业，是至高无上的热爱，是从不言弃的坚持。

是一簇焮天铄地的烈焰。

岱清徐与翎盏，一温一凉人尽皆知。但其实无人知晓翎盏是温润如水的曙光，岱清徐才是人情薄凉的星光。

岱清徐从没问过是什么让他在这个行业有如此坚持和执着，但他终日如初的在和死神抢人，救回了一个一个渺小似尘埃的生命，就像他说的，亿万万尘埃，足以遮天蔽日。

他们也是亿万万尘埃中最渺小的两颗而已，只不过你恰好来，而我恰好冲动，于是他们双双给了对方最好的答复。

你是我的氟西汀——你是我的命，没你我会疯。

盏为何意——盏，水之具也。

  
Fin.  
————————————————————————————

* ［这颗……种种畏惧］摘自《红与黑》

** 下肢坏死性筋膜炎严格来说是血管外科和整形外科都可以做的，但是一般行规是整形做。

*** 氟西汀——百忧解成分，择性血清再吸收抑制剂型的抗抑郁药。


End file.
